


Sinners Of Heaven

by BadassOmega, hungerdemons



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassOmega/pseuds/BadassOmega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungerdemons/pseuds/hungerdemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ryan já não tinha mais forças e estava certo de que morreria, porém se surpreendeu quando observou o espírito se repelir ao ser atravessado por um objeto de ferro. A sua frente, estava parado um garoto de cabelo castanho escuro, com lábios grandes e perfeitamente delineados quase grande de mais para ele. Ele era um caçador? Não. O pavor nos olhos do garoto ao encarar Ryan diziam que ele era apenas mais um jovem estúpido no lugar errado, mas graças a Deus, na hora certa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Não havia muito que fazer. Ele podia sentir seu sangue escorrendo pelo seu rosto, vindo de um corte que ele não tinha tempo para se importar. Seu corpo latejava devido às consecutivas vezes que aquele poltergeist o jogou contra a parede, dificultando seu caminhar e o manuseio da arma, mas por sorte – ou não – Ryan já sofrera pior.  
Ele estava no terceiro andar da casa pelo o que podia dizer. Atordoado, ele ainda não perdera sua mira enquanto descia as escadas atirando no espírito, porém, Ryan estava ciente de que suas balas de sal não durariam para sempre e seu tempo estava se esgotando.

Aquela caçada não deveria ter sido tão trabalhosa. Apenas mais um espírito vingativo, numa residência antiga; Entrar na casa, achar os restos mortais, queimar e seguir com seu trabalho. Coisa simples. Mas não! Não havia necessidade de avisarem o garoto que existia um segundo espírito. Afinal, é irrelevante, não é? Naquele momento Ryan começava a prometer a si mesmo que nunca confiaria tão cegamente nas informações de Pete da próxima vez que o homem o direcionasse um trabalho.

Em 1859 um coronel fora acusado de matar sua mulher e três filhos, e fugir. O que ninguém se incomodou em saber fora que a esposa era a verdadeira assassina, e havia escondido o corpo do marido, para depois se suicidar. Isso explicava os restos mortais do homem escondidos na casa, agora queimados. Mas antes que Ryan pudesse contestar a história do lugar, o segundo espírito o pegou desprevenido em quanto estava distraído com os ossos em chamas, tendo todas as chances para matá-lo.

Um. Dois. Três tiros, mas a vadia continuava voltando, mais furiosa e forte. A última coisa que Ryan queria era terminar com sua pele e olhos arrancados como todos os adolescentes estúpidos que invadiram aquela residência abandonada. Ele viera de uma família de caçadores. Com sua experiência para alguém tão novo, o garoto esperava uma morte mais heroica ou elaborada do que pelas mãos de um poltergeist. Decidido a sair daquela situação, Ryan usou todo o restante de sua força para acertar o espírito mais uma vez, porém, suas balas haviam acabado e o garoto ao tentar recarregar a arma, foi arremessado escada a baixo. Não demorou muito para retomar sua consciência depois da queda, porém deu de cara com a criatura próxima de mais o encurralando nos degraus, era inútil tentar subir. Ryan já não tinha mais forças e estava certo de que morreria, porém se surpreendeu quando observou o espírito se repelir ao ser atravessado por um objeto de ferro.

A sua frente, estava parado um garoto de cabelo castanho escuro, com lábios grandes e perfeitamente delineados quase grande de mais para ele. Ele era um caçador? Não. O pavor nos olhos do garoto ao encarar Ryan diziam que ele era apenas mais um jovem estúpido no lugar errado, mas graças a Deus, na hora certa.

“Quem é você?” Ryan perguntou irritado. Ele até podia agradecer ao estranho, porém aquele garoto não tinha motivo nenhum para estar ali. Nada como um civil para ferrar ainda mais o trabalho.

“O que foi aquilo?” O garoto ignorou a pergunta. Ele tremia e segurava aquele pedaço de ferro tão forte, que não demoraria muito até entorta-lo.

Ryan não tinha tempo para isso. Ele subiu rapidamente alguns degraus onde sua munição caíra, e recarregou sua arma. Antes que o garoto que salvara sua vida pudesse falar alguma coisa, Ryan desceu e o puxou pelo pulso. Ele precisava tira-lo dali. A última coisa que precisava era de distração.

Com uma mão segurava sua arma de sal, e com a outra mantinha o garoto atrás dele, na tentativa de protegê-lo enquanto faziam seu caminho para fora da casa. Porém ao virar a maçaneta eles se encontraram trancados. Obvio! O poltergeist não iria simplesmente deixá-los ir. Para a sorte de ambos, Ryan esteve ali tempo o suficiente para ter outras opções de saída, porém não planejava dividi-la com outra pessoa.

Assim, eles fizeram seu caminho até o porão, relativamente pequeno considerando o tamanho da casa. Ryan trancou a porta, pegou o sal que deixara ali, fez um semicírculo ligando-o á parede, e com sua mão enrolada em seu casaco, socou a pequena janela que os levaria para o lado de fora. O corpo daquela mulher estava enterrado no cemitério próximo dali, pelo o que conseguia lembrar, então a única obrigação de Ryan no momento era que os dois saíssem da casa.

“Vamos” Ryan disse enquanto empurrava o garoto á sua frente, oferecendo ajuda para que passasse pela janela.

“Não! Espera!” Ele protestou. “Eu não posso ir sem a Sarah, eu preciso achar ela!”.

“Quem caralhos é Sarah?” Ryan não podia acreditar que havia mais um estúpido dentro da casa. Era como se depois de todas as mortes as pessoas voltavam na casa e pedissem para morrer.

“Minha namorada” ele respondeu quase soluçando. Porque tudo o que faltava era o garoto começar a chorar. A namorada dele provavelmente já estava morta, e seria perda de tempo arriscar tudo para procura-la. Mas Ryan encarou aquele estranho por um momento. Ele estava assustado, e em choque, não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo dentro daquela casa, e olhava para Ryan implorando por ajuda. E o caçador sabia que se não fosse atrás da garota, o garoto iria atrás dela sozinho em uma missão suicida.

“Okay!” Ryan disse “Mas você fica aqui!” apontou para dentro da linha de sal.

“Mas –”.

“Eu disse aqui!” O garoto concordou silenciosamente balançando sua cabeça e observou enquanto Ryan. Ele não podia acreditar que estava arriscando tudo por aqueles dois civis. Ryan detestava imprevistos. Tudo bem, ele estava acostumado em ser surpreendido por criaturas, mas não por pessoas. Pessoas eram o problema. Principalmente as estúpidas. Como o casal por estar ali, e Ryan por ajudá-los.

Ele poderia simplesmente deixar aquele lugar. Queimar os ossos do poltergeist e deixar o garoto se matar procurando a namoradinha dele. Mas Ryan, infelizmente, possuía pelo menos um pouco de consciência. Ainda assim, se o caçador fosse morto por causa daquele civil, ele voltaria para assombrar o desgraçado.

Seus braços cruzavam em uma forma estratégica para segurar sua arma e sua lanterna. Ryan fazia seu caminho pela a sala de estar procurando sinais de uma garota cuja aparência era desconhecida. O mais estranho era que o espírito não aparecera desde que foi acertado pelo pedaço de aço. Talvez algo houvesse distraído ela. Alguém. A garota. Viu? Nenhum motivo para continuar procurando, ainda assim, ele estava ajudando uma pessoa que acabara de conhecer. Bem, ele também acabara de salvar sua vida, então Ryan poderia retribuir o favor. Mesmo que a retribuição certa seria tirar o garoto dali, ele querendo ou não.

Ryan não fazia ideia de onde seu EMF estava, e tudo o que possuía era uma arma de sal, e uma lanterna pronta para falhar a qualquer instante e deixa-lo na escuridão.

“Meu nome é Brendon, aliás,” O caçador ouviu um sussurro por trás dele, quase fazendo com que Ryan pulasse de sua pele em susto. Ele se virou irritado, iluminando a cara do mesmo garoto que salvou sua vida. Brendon se assustou a perceber a arma apontada para ele.

“O que você está fazendo aqui?” Ryan sussurrou com raiva, guardando sua arma e agarrando o braço de Brendon. Ele realmente estava implorando para morrer.

“Desculpa, mas eu –”.

Então gritos o interromperam. Agudo, feminino, carregado em dor. Nesse momento Ryan pode ver os olhos de Brendon se alarmarem. O garoto gritou “Sarah” em retorno, antes de sair correndo para encontrar a garota. Não adiantou muito tentar para-lo, Ryan correu atrás dele subindo as escadas até o segundo andar.

Eles encontraram o espírito da mulher, com sua mão atravessada na suposta Sarah. Suas unhas percorriam cortantes no corpo da garota. Partindo do coração, jorrando sangue a cada centímetro cortado de pele. Ryan atirou no fantasma, interrompendo a tortura, fazendo com que o espírito derrubasse Sarah no chão. Brendon correu para ajudá-la, porém o espírito o jogou para longe, o nocauteando com o bater de cabeça na parede. O caçador continuou a atirar no poltergeist até que ele se repelisse por mais tempo, mas não seria o suficiente.

Ryan correu até Brendon, e se agachou checando se ele estava bem. Assim que o garoto acordou, atordoado, ele procurou Sarah, se arrastando no chão até chegar ao corpo da namorada ensanguentada no chão. A garota ainda respirava, mas pelo o estado dos ferimentos, Ryan sabia que esses seriam os últimos segundos de Sarah.

“Não, não, não, não, não” Brendon chorava ao segurar a garota em seus braços. De cabelos negros e curtos, a roupa dela se resumia em sangue. Por sorte, Ryan interrompera o processo em que o espírito dilacerava suas vitimas. Aquele poltergeist faria bom proveito em retirar aqueles grandes olhos azuis da garota. Ryan chacoalhou sua cabeça percebendo o quão impróprio era seu pensamento em uma hora daquelas. Ele se agachou junto a Brendon, que assistia enquanto Sarah inspirava por uma ultima vez.

“Nós temos que ir” Disse Ryan com as mãos no ombro do garoto, sua voz estava bem mais calma e compreensiva do que todas as vezes que ele se dirigiu a Brendon naquela noite.

“Eu não posso, eu... Ela precisa de ajuda, eu posso ajudar ela”.

“Sinto muito” O caçador puxava Brendon pelo braço o erguendo, não havia tempo para luto, ou para negação. Quando mais o garoto relutava mais forte Ryan o segurava, assim ele o segurou por trás prendendo seus dois braços. Ele podia ser mais magro que Brendon, porém era mais forte. Ryan o virou para encara-lo, o chacoalhando para ganhar seu foco “Hey, nós precisamos ir!” Ele insistiu.

Brendon estava aos prantos tentando virar-se outra vez para á namorada “Por favor, você não entende!” ele implorou para Ryan, o encarando com olhos vermelhos e repletos de dor.

“Sim, eu entendo!” ele gritou de volta. Essas palavras capturaram enfim a atenção de Brendon. Ryan sabia como era perder alguém que ama; Ele sabia como era se sentir incapaz de fazer algo; Sabia como era assistir alguém importante ser tirado de você; Ele sabia. E Brendon pode ver isso nos olhos de Ryan, então ele parou de se debater, e o caçador soube que era seguro soltá-lo no momento, ele se virou para a garota outra vez. “Nós vamos voltar por ela” disse Ryan apoiando a mão no ombro do garoto.

Brendon moveu seu ombro bruscamente recusando o ‘apoio’ do caçador, se agachou pegando a namorada no colo e o encarou dizendo “Não, você não vai”.

Ryan realmente não iria voltar por Sarah. Se tudo desse certo, assim que queimasse os restos mortais daquele espírito, o caçador ligaria o carro e partiria sem olhar para trás. Ryan apenas disse àquilo para que o garoto concordasse em sair da casa. Ele não tinha tempo para tentar salvar uma garota já morta, ou consolar Brendon, mostrando a preocupação que ele de fato não possuía. O caçador fazia de tudo para salvar pessoas, mas sabia que nem sempre era possível. Ryan desejava não ter se acostumado tão facilmente com esse fato.

E de algum jeito Brendon percebera isso. O garoto havia conseguido ler Ryan o suficiente para ver que ele simplesmente não se importava. Ryan, porém, não questionou. Deixou que Brendon carregasse o corpo de Sarah escadas a baixo, pois afinal, por mais frio que o caçador aparentava ser, ele faria o mesmo se estivesse no lugar de Brendon.

Dessa vez, Ryan conseguira arrombar a porta da frente. Ambos correram até o carro do caçador, que se apressou para chegar ao cemitério da cidade.  
Por mais que quisesse, Ryan não pode evitar olhar Brendon pelo retrovisor. O garoto estava sentado no banco de trás com o corpo namorada deitado em seu colo, coberto pelo sangue dela. Aquilo provavelmente não faria bem para o banco do carro, mas Ryan deixava para se preocupar com isso outra hora.

Chegando ao cemitério, ele abriu a porta de trás e puxou Brendon para fora do carro. O guiando até o porta-malas revelando todas as suas armas e outros objetos para caça. Brendon se surpreendeu por uns instantes, mas não questionou o caçador. Na realidade, o garoto não havia dito uma palavra desde que saíram da casa. Ryan não o culpava.

“Aqui. Segura isso e me segue” Ryan disse entregando uma lanterna para Brendon enquanto ele tentava achar um jeito de fechar o porta-malas com suas mãos ocupadas por uma pá, sal, e gasolina. Por sorte, a sepultura da mulher era fácil de ser encontrada. Ryan cavou o tumulo enquanto Brendon iluminava onde o caçador havia pedido. Nenhuma reclamação. Ele abriu o caixão liberando o odor forte de decomposição. Ainda assim nenhuma reclamação. Com a ajuda de Brendon ele subiu para derramar sal e gasolina no corpo acendendo seu isqueiro e o derrubando para deixar o cadáver queimar. E em algum lugar, o espírito estava queimando também.

Desviando seu olhar do fogo por uns instantes, Ryan olhou para Brendon parado na outra extremidade do tumulo. O silencio de Brendon enquanto encarava de modo vazio para o fogo, incomodava Ryan. Ele precisava dizer algo, perguntar, surtar, qualquer coisa que a maioria dos civis expostos a esse tipo de experiencia faziam. Mas tudo o que escutava era ossos queimando.

Brendon então ergueu seu rosto e encarou o caçador de volta. Outra vez nenhuma palavra foi dita, mas havia o atingido de um modo que mil palavras não atingiriam. Nos olhos do garoto que percebera a frieza por trás da falsa preocupação de Ryan, refletia-se fogo. Fogo, culpa, raiva... medo. Era claro ver que ele estava perdido o suficiente para estar incerto das palavras que deveria usar. Se deveria usar.

Os olhos de Brendon refletiam alguém perdido, e enquanto ele fazia seu caminho de volta para o carro era facil de perceber que ele também refletia Ryan.


	2. Chapter 2

O calor do fogo que o hipnotizava alcançava seu rosto da forma mais agoniante possível. Queimar corpos – para Ryan – era a pior parte do trabalho. Principalmente corpos de civis que no final não possuíam culpa alguma por acabar no meio de um ser sobrenatural e um caçador, e assim eles morriam, deixando toda uma futura vida para trás, uma vida que um caçador nunca poderia ter. _Você nem sempre_ _poderá_ _salvar_ _todos_ Ryan repetia as palavras de seu pai, ditas quando ele dera ao filho de sete anos sua primeira arma. O garoto cresceu se sentindo responsável por todas as pessoas que acidentalmente se colocavam no meio de suas caçadas. Porém, depois do incêndio isso mudou. E por mais que não se importasse com ninguém além de si mesmo. Cada morte pesava em seus ombros, mostrando-o como falhou, e lembrando-o de todos aqueles que não conseguiu salvar. Olembrando de sua família.

Ryan tentava manter sua mente fora desse acontecimento. O incêndio acontecera havia três anos, porém ele só havia conseguido voltar a encarar o fogo sem pânico, havia um ano. Ainda assim, ser caçador e estar constantemente queimando corpos, não o ajudava a esquecer, e era obvio que ele nunca iria.

Seus olhos alcançaram ao do garoto ao seu lado. Brendon. O garoto aparentava ter sua mais ou menos a sua idade, era um pouco menor que Ryan, levando num chute que media 1,70 na maior das hipóteses, magro porém nem tanto quanto o mais alto – pois alguém mais magro que Ryan não parecia possível para ele. Brendon salvara sua vida algumas horas atrás e havia chegado tarde de mais para impedir sua namorada de ser morta por um espírito. Ele ainda nem questionara a existência de fantasma ou a própria existência. E assim como quando queimaram os restos mortais do espírito, o único barulho que se ouvia era dos estalos do fogo.

Ryan havia ajudado a achar um lugar isolado na estrada e preparar aquela espécie de funeral. Um funeral de caçadores. De fato, era o único que sabia fazer e o único tipo que presenciara na vida. Ele se sentiu um pouco mal pensando em simplesmente deixar Brendon chorando sobre o corpo da namorada em um cemitério numa cidade no fim do mundo. Fazer todo o ritual de cobrir, e queimar o cadáver, fora o máximo de solidariedade que Ryan costumava oferecer a civis que se encontravam em situações como aquela.

Porém o jovem caçador precisava seguir seu caminho, e seu tempo de brincar de babá já havia terminado. Calmo, ele lançou um último olhar para as chamas e um para Brendon e refez seus passos para chegar ao seu carro.

“Aonde você vai?” Brendon chamou Ryan quebrando o então duradouro silêncio quando percebeu o mesmo se afastando.

“Embora” O garoto respondeu enquanto alcançava seu carro “Você pode assumir as coisas daqui, eu suponho” Brendon o seguiu, apressando seus passos para acompanhar o caçador.

“Você não pode simplesmente me deixar aqui!” Brendon protestou ao agarrar o ombro de Ryan e virá-lo, porém de imediato, Ryan o encarou cortante, praticamente ameaçando o garoto por se dar a liberdade de tocá-lo, Brendon recebeu a mensagem e recuou “Por favor, eu não tenho mais pra onde ir! Eu não sei nem que cidade eu estou!”

“Em algum lugar no leste de Indiana, boa sorte” Respondeu frio e despreocupado. O caçador abriu a porta do carro, mas Brendon a empurrou com força para impedi-lo de entrar e o encarou. Ryan já estava irritado com aquele garoto e desejava o estranho silencioso de antes. O que aquele Brendon estava pensando? Que só porque ele o salvou, Ryan tinha a obrigação de adotá-lo e levá-lo para casa? O caçador, então, irritado com a teimosia do garoto, pegou o braço de Brendon apoiado na porta e o torceu para suas costas, fazendo Brendon gritar em dor “Escuta, cara” Ryan começou, segurando, agora, os dois braços do garoto atrás de suas costas “Você me ajudou, eu te ajudei, você não me conhece, eu não te conheço, não existe motivo nenhum pra você me cobrar qualquer coisa, e eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma sobre você, então para de me irritar antes que termine como sua namorada, okay?” ele o empurrou, fazendo com que Brendon quase caísse no chão.

Ryan entrou e ligou o seu carro. E mesmo sendo frio, rude e direto, Brendon ainda fez seu caminho até a janela dele, com os mesmos olhos pidões “Por favor, eu tenho um amigo que mora aqui perto, você só precisa me deixar lá! Depois dessa noite, como você quer que eu fique? Eu não tenho mais casa, fui atacado por sabe-Deus-o-que, minha namorada, a única pessoa que eu tinha, foi morta; Eu digo...” A voz de Brendon falhou enquanto o desespero formava em suas palavras, depois de tanto tempo em silencio ele estava tentando não explodir, porém não pode evitar de chorar.

Seus olhos vermelhos encaravam suplicantes para Ryan outra vez, intensificando a necessidade do garoto de uma ajuda. O caçador o encarou e abriu um meio sorriso dizendo “A gente se vê, garoto” e assim Ryan deixou o lugar.

Não demorou muito até passar pela placa que indicava o fim da cidade. Ele ficou mais tempo naquele lugar do que deveria, e como todo caçador em bom senso, ele não planejava voltar. Porém algo o incomodava, talvez Ryan se sentia um pouco culpado por simplesmente abandonar Brendon daquele jeito. _Não_ Ryan pensou _Ele não é minha_ _responsabilidade._ O garoto se ajeitou no banco e suas mãosno volante..Não havia sentido em voltar agora, afinal, Brendon já era grandinho, ele podia cuidar de si mesmo. Mesmo pensando assim, Ryan não conseguia tirar o olhar de Brendon da sua cabeça. Ele não tinha lugar nenhum para ir, e acabara de perder a última pessoa que amava, e estava perdido, e desesperado, e Ryan lembrava bem como era se sentir daquele jeito.

Droga! Como Ryan detestava esse pedacinho de consciência dentro dele que o levou a dar meia volta.

Ele avistou Brendon no mesmo lugar que o caçador o deixara. Sentado na beira da estrada de cabeça baixa. Ryan parou o carro na frente do garoto virado para a estrada.

 “Quanto tempo até a cidade desse seu amigo?” Ryan disse pela a janela, chamando a atenção de Brendon. O garoto iluminou seu rosto com uma mistura de surpresa e alivio ao ver o caçador ali.

“D-duas, três horas” respondeu.

Ryan suspirou “Entra ai” ele abriu a porta do passageiro. Brendon levantou-se rapidamente, quase tropeçando em seus próprios pés. O caçador estava começando a pensar que iria se arrepender dessa decisão.

 

 

 

 

 

Uma hora havia se passado. Brendon permanecia parado com sua cabeça encostada na janela do carro, observando a estrada correr borrada em sua visão. A única coisa que ouviam era Smashing Pumpkins tocando no aparelho de som. O garoto que dirigia o carro havia colocado um CD dessa banda quando, depois de vinte minutos, o silêncio ficou muito incomodo para ele. Brendon podia perceber que mesmo com música tocando, ele ainda se sentia incomodando com a falta de palavra entre os dois. O que aquele cara esperava? Que Brendon começasse a ter um ataque e perguntasse o que acabara de acontecer? Até porque, o garoto não estava certo do que acontecera ainda. Ele só queria acordar daquele terrível pesadelo, antes que o aceitasse como realidade.

O fato era que Brendon não sabia o que estava fazendo na verdade. As imagens de Sarah preenchiam seus pensamentos, e todas as suas memórias boas, do seu sorriso, sua risada, seus olhos, todas eram substituídas por sangue, e sua voz quebrando em um grito de socorro, enquanto Brendon não podia ajudar. O garoto estava cansado e morrendo de sono, porém, ele sabia que assim que fechasse os olhos, essas memórias iriam se intensificar.

Ele nem ao menos sabia o nome da pessoa ao seu lado. Brendon também não se importou em perguntar, não tinha cabeça para pensar em algo além do que o que faria depois que fosse deixado na casa de Spencer. Os dois amigos não se viam a anos, desde que a família de Brendon se mudou da cidade em que cresceram. Talvez ele havia se mudado, ou não aceitaria o garoto em sua casa. Mas Brendon estava certo que Spencer continuava o mesmo grande amigo de sempre.

O garoto só não queria ficar sozinho. Ele não se confiava sozinho, pois estava certo que ficaria em claro por muitas noites e precisaria de ajuda para superar os dias.

Talvez por esse motivo Brendon fizera tanta questão que aquele estranho o ajudasse. Um movimento muito esperto dele pegando carona com qualquer um, pois é. Mas algo fez com que ele ganhasse um pouco da confiança de Brendon. Talvez seja o fato de que no momento em que tentara convencê-lo de sair daquela casa, esse estranho pareceu compreender Brendon em todo o seu desespero. Talvez por esse motivo ele tenha dado a volta e ajudado Brendon. Mas como o garoto poderia saber como o estranho se sentia, se nem o seu nome ele sabia? Ele queria perguntar, mas estava ocupado de mais sendo assombrado por suas memórias.

Foi então que Brendon percebeu a visão da janela se tornando mais definida, conforme sentia o carro diminuindo sua velocidade ao se aproximar de um motel no meio da estrada.

“Onde estamos indo?” Brendon perguntou confuso, percebendo o quão obvio era a resposta. O estranho ao seu lado só respondeu quando estacionaram.

“Só... espera aqui um minuto” disse saindo do carro. Brendon não questionou, e obedeceu. Ele notou o quão sonolento estava por demorar tanto para assimilar diante dos seus olhos o neon vermelho no alto do motel.

Aquele cara era tão arrogante. Se não fosse ele que estivesse o ajudando, Brendon o enfrentaria. Ou não. Aquele garoto tinha rosto jovem, e era muito magro, mas podia ser forte e assustador quando queria.

O estranho então voltou, e fez um sinal para que Brendon saísse do carro. Ele pegou as suas coisas no porta-malas, trancou tudo e disse para o garoto o seguir.

“Mas só falta mais algumas horas até chegar á cidade” Brendon disse observando o outro garoto abrir a porta de um dos quartos do motel.

“Eu não acho que você deveria aparecer na casa de alguém, coberto em sangue, cansado e tropeçando em chão plano” Eles entraram no quarto que se limitava em duas camas, uma TV antiga e um banheiro. Fechando a porta atrás de si, ele continuou “Toma um banho, eu te empresto alguma coisa pra usar. A gente descansa e sai pela manhã. Okay?” Brendon concordou com a cabeça e sentou timidamente em uma das camas, observando o outro procurar algo em sua mochila e erguer um cartão de crédito para Brendon “ Eu vou comprar alguma coisa pra gente comer, e você pode ir tomando banho enquanto isso, eu deixo algumas roupas pra você” Brendon abriu um meio sorris em resposta. Ele não sabia porque de repente aquele cara estava sendo tão gentil com ele. Talvez só estava esperando o melhor momento para gritar com Brendon outra vez.

O garoto entrou no banheiro, mas esperou até ouvir a porta do quarto se fechando para poder entrar no chuveiro. Ele se observou no espelho por uns instantes. Seu rosto estava imundo e ele possuía um corte na lateral do seu rosto. Assim que Brendon se retirou das suas roupas ensanguentadas e entrou no banho, ele percebeu o quão acabado estava. Seus ossos doíam por ter sido jogado contra a parede, várias partes do seu braço direito estavam raladas, e sua cabeça doía como nunca. Ele ainda esperava acordar daquele pesadelo a qualquer momento.

Ao sair do banho com uma toalha amarrada á cintura, Brendon percebeu que o outro não havia chegado ainda. Foi então que ouvira um toque vindo de uma mala. Brendon sabia que não deveria mexer no que não era dele, mas ele mexeu ainda assim, revirando as coisas do outro até achar o celular que parou de tocar quando Brendon o achou.

Talvez aquele celular traria alguma pista sobre quem era aquela pessoa que estava o ajudando. Havia várias chamadas perdidas e mensagens não lidas ali, Brendon teria fuçado um pouco mais se não tivesse ouvido a maçaneta da porta, e tudo o que deu tempo de fazer era jogar o celular dentro da bolsa outra vez.

“O que você está fazendo?” Perguntou o estranho quando entrou. Seria questão de segundos até ele começar a se irritar outra vez.

“Eu só -” Brendon procurava uma desculpa “Eu só... Você disse que me emprestar alguma coisa pra usar, então eu...”

“Vamos fingir que você foi cego o suficiente pra não ver que eu coloquei em cima dessa outra cama, ok?” Brendon afirmou com a cabeça “Ok” O outro respondeu sua própria pergunta.

Ele entregou ao garoto o fast-food que havia comprado para os dois. Brendon estava com fome, mas sabia que se tentasse comer alguma coisa, pelo menos naquele momento, ele não conseguiria manter no estômago. Não demorou muito até que apagassem as luzes para dormir. Porém, também não demorou muito, até que Brendon fosse acordado pelos seus pesadelos. Ele encarou o escuro por um tempo. Tentando recuperar seu folego pela terceira vez que fora acordado por lembranças. Dessa vez porém, ele percebeu um feixe de luz saindo de uma pequena brecha que a porta entreaberta do quarto deixara. Ele percebeu também que a cama ao seu lado estava vazia. Brendon se levantou. Calmamente se direcionou até lá fora onde viu o estranho debruçado contra a grade de baixa estatura, com uma cerveja na mão. “ _Estranho_ ” Brendon detestava que precisava se referir assim aquela pessoa que o ajudou, mas que era antissocial o suficiente para não se incomodar em dizer seu próprio nome.

“Não consegue dormir?” Ele perguntou á Brendon sem ao menos tê-lo em seu campo de visão.

“Eu não esperava conseguir” respondeu o garoto debruçando-se na grade ao lado do outro que o passou uma garrafa de cerveja. Os dois sabiam que Brendon não recusaria. Havia sido uma longa, terrível noite. Ambos caíram em silencio por uns instantes “Obrigado, aliás, por não me deixar perder o controle” ele continuou.

“Você salvou minha vida. Costumo retribuir”

“Você fala como se isso acontecesse sempre com você”

“Mais do que eu gostaria” Respondeu o estranho antes de tomar um longo gole da sua cerveja. O que ele quis dizer? Que não gostava quando as pessoas o ajudavam? Ou queria ser capaz de não precisar de ajuda? De um jeito ou de outro, Brendon entendeu aquilo como um obrigado. “Então...” começou “...Quando você disse que não tinha nenhum lugar pra ir...”

“Eu e...” A voz de Brendon falhou um pouco, ele respirou fundo e continuou “Eu e a Sarah... Nenhum dos dois mantinha muito contato com a família. No meu caso, eu não tenho contato nenhum. A gente queria um começo novo, procurar um lugar melhor... Ela... Ela era tudo o que eu tinha...”

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Era possível ouvir cigarras vindas de alguma das muitas plantas que tinha ao redor do motel e alguns carros cruzando a estrada, sendo iluminados pelo letreiro neon do lugar.

“Eu sinto muito”.

Brendon não sabia se ele disse com sinceridade. O estranho se mostrava tão indiferente em relação a qualquer tipo de sentimento. Desde o momento que esse tentara convencer Brendon de sair daquela casa, e deixar Sarah para trás. Ele dizia que sentia muito, porém era fácil perceber o quão sem significado suas condolências eram, não importando o quão legitimas soavam. Mas considerando toda a ajuda que aquele estranho dera até o momento, Brendon o deu o beneficio da duvida e acenou com a cabeça como um pequeno agradecimento.

“Você realmente não precisava ter parado aqui por toda essa noite, sabe?” disse Brendon “Não é como se eu fosse conseguir dormir de um jeito ou de outro”.

“Eu não esperava que conseguisse” respondeu.

Eles caíram em silêncio outra vez e pelo resto da noite não trocaram mais palavras. Porém com aquelas últimas palavras, Brendon chegou a conclusão de que talvez estivesse certo, e esse estranho não se importava com ele.

Mas com certeza o entendia.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá Sinners, Hunters, meninos, meninas e meninos meninas (rçrç) Espero que tenham gostado dessa crossover (?) Essa é nossa primeira fic de Panic!/SPN então perdoem-nos por qualquer erro grave no percorrer da história. Muitos outros personagens vão aparecer, porém pra manter o 'misterio'(vulgo preguiça de colocar a cambada toda q vai aparecer) só serão colocados na descrição da fic quando mencionados na fic. \o/ Bem, é isso, até~


End file.
